The present invention relates to a water outlet control device for controlling the water outlet of an automatic livestock waterer, and relates more particularly to such a water outlet control device which reduces the pressure of water passing through.
Various automatic livestock waterers are well-known and intensively used to supply water for livestock economically. These automatic livestock waterers commonly equipped with a water outlet control device to control the water outlet. FIG. 1 shows a prior art water outlet control device for this purpose, which comprises a casing fastened to the water outlet pipe, a headed water stopping rod having a head disposed inside the casing and a rod body extended out of the casing through a water outlet on the casing, and a spring fastened inside the casing and engaged against the head of the headed water stopping rod. Because the headed water stopping rod is forced downwards by the spring, the water outlet is sealed by the head of the headed water stopping rod. This structure of water outlet control device is functional, however it is not suitable for young or small farm animals, because young or small farm animal cannot easily push the headed water stopping rod upwards to compress the spring for letting water pass through the water outlet of the casing.
FIG. 2 shows another structure of water outlet control device according to the prior art which comprises a casing and a water stopping rod disposed inside the casing and having a bottom extension extended out of the bottom water outlet of the casing, a C-shaped clamp fastened around the inside wall of the casing to limit the upward movement of the water stopping rod, and a water seal ring mounted around the water stopping rod. One drawback of this structure of water outlet control device is that the water seal ring will wear away within a short period after the installation of the device. Another drawback of this structure of water outlet control device is that installation of the C-shaped clamp is difficult.
FIG. 3 illustrates still another structure of water outlet control device according to the prior art, which comprises a casing, a water stopping rod suspended within the casing and mounted with a water seal ring, and a ball disposed inside the casing above the water stopping rod. When in use, the water seal ring wears away quickly. Furthermore, if the farm animal gives a sudden push to the water stopping rod, the inward top flange of the casing may be damaged by the ball causing the ball to be pushed out of the casing.
The aforesaid prior art water outlet control devices have still a common drawback. Because the water passage through the casing reduces toward the water outlet, the pressure of water increases when water flows out of the casing. Because of high pressure water output, farm animals may be unwilling to drink water.